


Pundit

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’s not a pundit!  He’s a putz!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pundit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words** July 2013 WotD _Pundit_ 7/10/13.

“He’s not a pundit! He’s a putz!”

“He’s a qualified commentator. He’s not there to simply communicate the plays, he’s supposed to comment as well. Commentator!”

“He’s not qualified to comment? AND, I don’t think that his comments are even apt. He talks about the weather back when he played. He is demeaning to women, both co-workers and cheerleaders.”

“He’s a character!”

“In what world does _Did you see that? That was totally, totally cool!_ qualify as a valid critique of a football play!”

“I like him. I enjoy watching the games he does.”

“You’re not a qualified pundit either!”


End file.
